


August

by ontaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontaemin/pseuds/ontaemin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of an eventful summer spent in Seoul, Taemin's not sure he can leave the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	August

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short little... Thing for you all. Can I call this a drabble? It's been so hot lately I can't stop thinking about popsicles and beer so this fic just found its way onto my screen. I would have liked to turn this into something longer but I think this short little oneshot is a nice little break from the longer things I've been working on. Please enjoy ^^ xx. 
> 
> P.S. Let's consider this a little gift fic since it's my baby Taemin's 24th birthday in a few hours! Happy Birthday darling!

There's sweat beading on the back of Taemin's neck. An unphased smile to the burning heat of August as he takes another sip of his beer, completely content to have flushed cheeks and his clothing stick to him, a glimmer of gold in those black eyes and a red stained tongue from one too many cherry popsicles. "I go back home in two weeks." He says. 

"I know." Jinki sighs into the sticky air, not too sure how to respond to something the two boys had already spoken volumes about. Something Taemin himself had made clear of his distaste for and apprehension towards, so Jinki's not too sure why he would bring it up yet again. But Taemin looks over from where he's perched on the same balcony they had spent countless summer days together on, a tiny elbow on the railing and his palm under his chin, illuminated by the red sun that thankfully is close to sinking under the skyline, hopefully dragging some of the heat along with it. It's quieter on the balcony, but not silent. Music and loud conversations still boom from inside Kibum's parents house, kids on the street below lighting fire crackers as if that won't get the cops there sooner. The last party of the summer - Taemin's last party in Seoul until next year. It's all a little too melancholic for Jinki's taste. 

He shifts in his lawn chair, pressing the cool glass of his beer bottle against his knee in a slight attempt to cool himself off a bit. "You can come visit, right?"

"I'm not gonna go." Taemin's says a beat too quick, nearly cutting through Jinki's words. He figures that sentence had been on Taemin's tongue for most of the night, and he only just finally got it out. When Jinki doesn't reply Taemin takes it as a cue to continue, breaking his gaze. "I - I can't go back..." He says on a softer note. 

One of the firecrackers goes off though the silence that drops between the two, making Taemin's shoulders flinch and his eyes squeeze shut. Jinki ponders on the thought from his younger friend for a moment, figuring that this hadn't been the first time Taemin - or anyone for that matter - had come to him for advice on something that seemed inescapable. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Taemin. You're an adult - you can make your own decisions." Jinki imparts, letting Taemin's shoulders fall back down in relief to hear what he had been waiting for. 

Pushing himself away from the balcony railing Taemin walk towards Jinki, and sits, lets himself flop down onto the sun bleached wood till he seated below Jinki on the floor, resting his head against his bicep. "Thank you." He sighs, relieved. "I don't think I could go that long without you... I'd miss you so much I'm afraid I'd wither away."

Jinki smiles, out of sight from Taemin's genuine concern for life back home without his new friend. It's a little flowery, not really that true in all actuality. Taemin would only be bored for the most part, he wouldn't become a shell of a man to be away from Jinki of all people, but he understands his sentiment. From a summer where the boy had constantly mused that he had never met someone like Jinki - never someone as cool as Kibum or as funny as Minho or as charming as Jonghyun - he had never experienced such excitement having lived on the countryside all his life. Taemin's eyes glowed under the moonlight that hardly shone through the city light as he danced with Jinki one night. Their bodies pressed together as if the heat didn't already attack Jinki every chance it could, but he didn't mind. Taemin found something new to excite himself every night and every morning. So genuinely enthralled with the city Jinki feared for his looming departure. And maybe for that Jinki might be a little selfish in his advisory of the young boy. 

But that was what he wanted. He wanted more of this - more of the city and more of Jinki's friends and Jinki's life and more of Jinki. Taemin liked him enough to think he would dissolve into nothing without him, so self interest wasn't an affliction of only Jinki. 

And there's more thought to go into this than just _stay _. Taemin needs a place and a job and a plan and all he has is a hand sliding under the arm rest of Jinki's lawn chair to grasp his own. There's more than just the spit in his face of his parents and a_ fuck you, I'm leaving_ but Jinki can't really pay mind to it when a pair of doe eyes stare up at him as if he has the answer to every prayer the kid had ever made. Whatever complications may arise and however Taemin may feel months from now, away from his home and his family, Jinki figures, in this moment, _yes _Is the only thing that could make any sense.__

______"You can stay with me."_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
